La plus belle star du firmament
by Thunder Light
Summary: Minako est enfin devenue ce qu'elle voulait être : une chanteuse. Mais son métier la sépare du reste du monde; elle est toute seule. Ce voyage en Amérique, bien que la séparant plus que tout de ses amies, réussira-t-il à reformer le groupe des Sailor Se


Alors bonjour à tous, je me nomme Thunder Light et cette fic que vous allez lire, _La plus belle star du firmament_, est ma première traitant de l'univers de Sailor Moon. J'en ai commencé d'autres sur d'autres sujets tels qu'Harry Potter, Card Captor Sakura, etc. Si jamais vous voulez allez jeter un coup d'oeil... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si j'ai écrit cette fic, c'est parce que j'ai toujours adoré le personnage de Minako (cette fic lui est d'ailleurs consacrée), et le rôle qu'elle a tenu dans _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon _m'a particulièrement fait réfléchir. Voilà pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic. J'espère grandement que vous aimerez mon histoire, et sans plus tarder je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous!

**Disclaimer**: L'univers de Sailor Moon ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Naoko Takeuchi et aux compagnies détentrices des droits d'auteurs. Je ne fais absolument pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, seulement du plaisir. Cependant, le scénario est original et m'appartient, donc pas touche!

**La plus belle _star_ du firmament**

_Chapitre 1_

«Minako, voici ton nouveau gérant. Il s'occupera de toi pour toute la durée de ton séjour aux États-Unis. Il se nomme Walter, dit Hakarishi, «l'ancien» gérant de l'idole Minako Aino d'une voix enjouée mais tout de même triste de devoir laisser sa protégée.  
-Bonjour à toi, Minako. Comme l'a dit Hakarishi, je me nomme Walter. J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle ne serra qu'évasivement.  
-Bonjour à vous aussi… dit-elle sans vraiment y penser.»

Pendant que les 2 hommes réglaient les derniers détails, Minako fut invitée à prendre place dans une limousine très chic en attendant son nouveau «boss». Une fois assise sur la banquette, elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda au dehors. Malgré la vitre tintée, elle pouvait facilement observer le beau temps du dehors. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient sous le soleil ardent du mois de juillet et les enfants couraient dans la rue, vêtus seulement de shorts. Les fleurs paressaient dans la chaleur et le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre de toutes parts. Quelques maisons plus loin, une femme arrosait un jardin regorgeant de légumes presque mûrs en chantonnant. C'était vraiment une belle journée; Minako aurait du être heureuse, elle qui aimait tellement se dorloter au soleil. Pourtant, le cœur n'y était pas; ses amies lui manquaient déjà.

«Alors, jeune Minako, aujourd'hui est jour de congé pour toi. Que souhaites-tu faire ? lui demanda Walter en souriant de toutes ses dents. Apparemment, cet homme d'une quarantaine d'années semblait se plaire de sa journée.  
-Bien, j'ai un peu faim, est-ce qu'on pourrait allait manger un morceau? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus stable qu'elle pouvait produire, ne souhaitant pas éveiller de soupçons concernant son humeur.  
-Oui, bien sûr, je connais un très bon restaurant sur le boulevard Armand. Tu verras, les cocktails qui y sont servis rafraîchissent plus que n'importe quoi! Les desserts ne sont pas mauvais non plus…»

Mais déjà, Minako ne l'écoutait plus. Elle pensait à cette vie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, à cette entrée sur le «marché du travail» qu'elle faisait si jeune, à 19 ans. En effet, depuis l'épisode avec Chaos et Galaxia, aucun évènement étrange de taille ne s'était produit, laissant aux jeunes guerrières le temps de se construire une vie. Rei avait terminé ses études collégiales et souhaitait maintenant devenir femme d'affaires, au grand étonnement de tous, et avait donc dû poursuivre à l'université. Ami, voulant toujours et encore devenir médecin, avait fait de même. Pour ce qui est d'Usagi et de Makoto, elles souhaitaient devenir toutes les 2 devenir cuisinières, Makoto se spécialisant dans les repas à 4, 5, 7 services tandis qu'Usagi voulait ouvrir une pâtisserie. Sacrée Usagi… Il avait fallu que les filles et elle goûtent à toutes ses créations, à toutes… Et il y avait elle, Minako, qui aurait bien voulu devenir une grande sportive mais qui aimait tout autant l'univers de la chanson. Le choix s'était fait, et la voilà, avec 1 simple intitulé _Voici le grand jour _à son actif. Elle avait été tellement contente lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle enregistrerait sa chanson avec l'une des plus importantes compagnies de disques du Japon… Cependant, depuis ce temps, leur groupe de guerrières, sous l'influence de leur nouvelle vie et du manque d'ennemis, s'était divisé, et cela la rendait vraiment triste. En effet, en dehors des Sailor Senshis, Minako n'avait pas d'autres amies, son métier la gardant éloignée des gens pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle soupira; elle se sentait si seule…

«Allez, ça va allez…  
Minako se retourna; Walter, une main posée sur son épaule, tentait de la réconforter.  
-Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de quitter ta famille et tes amis comme ça, si rapidement… Je te promets que je ferais mon possible pour que notre travail ensemble porte fruit; après tout, c'est pour cela que tu es venue ici, n'est-ce pas?»

Minako sourit; oui, elle était venue ici pour le travail. Elle regrettait le temps où elle pouvait être constamment avec Usagi à traîner, où elle se faisait disputer par Rei… Enfin, elle n'était plus une gamine maintenant. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme : ses yeux d'un bleu pure scintillaient continuellement, ses cheveux dorées lui arrivant maintenant à la taille étaient toujours aussi élégants, entourés de l'éternel ruban rouge, son teint était uni et ses petites lèvres pâles, presque timides. Elle aimait beaucoup l'image qu'elle était devenue, mais elle se préférait tout de même naturelle à la version coloriée et lourde de froufrous qu'elle devenait lorsqu'elle tournait des publicités. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde; c'était principalement son «body» qui l'avait conduit en Amérique. Au début, elle ne l'avait pas trouvée drôle, mais bon, avec ça, elle aurait plus de chances de se faire connaître et donc, d'exploiter sa voix en publique. En fait, même si son nouvel agent lui semblait bien sympathique, elle savait que sa vie en Amérique serait bien solitaire… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

«Nous voilà arrivés, dit Walter après un moment de silence. Viens, allons nous installer sur la terrasse…»

Minako, prenant la main qu'il lui offrait, s'étira lentement hors de la voiture. Lors des premières secondes, le soleil regorgeant de vie, de bonheur et de lumière l'aveugla. Elle se laissa donc guider, sa légère robe couleur pêche flottant autour d'elle dans la brise. Une fois qu'elle put voir correctement, elle remarqua qu'on l'avait emmenée dans un endroit enchanteur : les garçons, en cravate et en veston, allaient et venaient entre les tables lentement, lançant des sourires charmeurs à tours de bras; une fontaine claire rafraîchissait le petit jardin où était situées les tables de verre; une haie cachait des regards indiscrets; et finalement, une odeur fraîche de fruits de toutes sortes emplissait l'air, ayant un effet relaxant sur la jeune chanteuse.

Elle et Walter allèrent s'asseoir à une table éloignée des autres et aussitôt, sortant de nulle part, un serveur vint à leur rencontre, toujours aussi souriant.

«Ah, mon bon Walter, cela faisait un moment que l'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin. Comment vas-tu, mon vieil ami? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 20 ans.  
-Ah, les affaires, les affaires… répondit Walter, se frottant le menton où on pouvait deviner une barbe naissante. Je te présente ma nouvelle protégée, dit-il, elle se nomme Minako Aino.»

Minako, un peu embarrassée car elle n'avait pas suivi toute la conversation, son anglais étant toujours un peu faible, tendit néanmoins une main hésitante que le serveur s'empressa de serrer.

«Tu… tu veux dire… LA Minako ? LA célèbre star ?»  
Au mot _star_, Minako s'empressa de rougir; elle n'avait même commencé depuis un an et déjà, on la reconnaissait…  
«Oui, _LA_ Minako dont je t'ai parlé… répondit Walter.  
-Et bien ça alors… Hé, les gars, venez voir, c'est Minako Aino ! cria le serveur aux autres qui étaient présents. Cela eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus notre _star_.  
-Heu, non, heu… je, je ne… tenta d'expliquer dans un anglais pauvre la pauvre Minako qui voulait fondre.» À côté d'elle, Walter était radieux, visiblement satisfait de l'émoi qu'il avait créé : de tous les coins du restaurant les gens accouraient, prenant des photos, voulant des autographes… Une véritable cacophonie régnait, c'était la bousculade, l'empressement. Et au milieu de tout ça se trouvait notre Minako qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Au bout d'un moment, Walter décida que l'agitation avait assez duré et renvoya les fans et les serveurs avec une commande de 2 verres de jus d'orange bien frais.

«Alors, comme première expérience?»

Minako ne répondit pas, toujours surprise. En fait, elle ne ressentait même plus la fraîcheur du jardin sur sa peau tant elle avait tourné la tête à gauche et à droite, voulant être partout à la fois, et la chaleur commençait à l'écraser malgré ses vêtements légers. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Walter ajouta en riant :

«Je vois que c'était en effet ta première expérience… Allez, bois, finit-il en lui tendant son verre de jus.»

Elle le saisit à pleines mains et se rua sur le liquide froid, assoiffée. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle et Walter retournèrent à la voiture et se promenèrent ainsi en ville pendant tout l'après-midi, la même scène se répétant à chaque fois. Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que Walter la reconduit à l'hôtel où elle allait séjourner.

«Il est tard, dit Walter, tu dois aller t'installer dans ta chambre. Voici un livret qui t'expliquera les règles de l'hôtel et la clé de ta chambre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes bagages sont déjà là-haut. Maintenant, je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment te quitter comme ça, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent.  
-Ce… Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Minako d'une voix épuisée.  
-Très bien alors. Couche-toi tôt et ne traîne pas au lit demain matin; une grosse journée nous attend.  
-Oui, bien sûr… échappa-t-elle en voyant la limousine s'éloigner.»

Exténuée, les paupières lourdes, Minako entra alors dans l'immense et prestigieux _Hôtel Inn_, un endroit qu'on disait très prisé par les gens de la haute société pour son calme et son isolement de la grande ville. En effet, il n'y avait aucune autre habitation dans les alentours, seulement des dizaines et des dizaines d'arbres, de praires et de fleurs qui laissaient échapper un parfum enivrant. Cependant, Minako était définitivement trop fatiguée pour en profiter et elle se dépêcha à entrer, l'air frisquet de la nuit la faisant frissonner. Une fois à l'intérieur, comme la plupart des lumières étaient fermées pour permettre aux gens de se reposer, elle ne remarqua pas la décoration grandiose ni les immenses fenêtres donnant sur la forêt dense et épaisse, mais apaisante. Son cerveau ne regardait que l'ascenseur, l'ascenseur…

_«C'est bizarre tout de même que je ne vois pas le personnel… Ils doivent probablement dormir, eux.»_

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui lui était richement éclairé par des luminaires diffusant une douce lumière dorée et par les reflets sur les murs ornées de moulures en or, elle regarda sa clé et remarqua que sa chambre se situait au 3e étage. Elle pesa alors sur le bon bouton et attendit. Une petite musique retentit alors dans ses oreilles comme cela se produisait à toutes les fois qu'elle prenait l'ascenseur. Ironiquement, cette fois-ci, c'était sa propre chanson qu'elle entendait… Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Minako put se diriger le plus rapidement que ses jambes lourdes pouvaient la porter jusqu'au numéro 316. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la plus magnifique chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait vue de toute sa vie.

La décoration de la chambre toute entière avait été faite dans les teintes de blanc : les oreillers, les draps et la table de chevet étaient tous d'un blanc cassé tandis que les roses et les lilas posés ici et là étaient d'un blanc pure, contrastant avec les murs qui étaient, pour leur part, d'un blanc tirant sur le blond. Une moquette douce comme la fourrure d'un chat avait été installée sur la totalité du plancher, offrant ainsi une sensation de bien-être continuel à la jeune chanteuse qui s'était empressée de retirer ses chaussures à talons qui la faisaient souffrir. Une légère et très subtile odeur de vanille emplissait la pièce, ajoutant à l'effet de blancheur et de pureté. Dans cette pièce, Minako se sentait plus belle que jamais, purifiée, comme un ange. Cependant, elle ne prit pas le temps d'admirer les autres pièces de sa suite et alla directement s'allonger sur son lit, envoyant valser son sac préféré à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_«Quelle journée, vraiment… Partout où on m'a emmenée, c'était si beau, si parfait, si… C'était épuisant, mais combien plaisant…»_

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle remarqua qu'une petite lumière rouge clignotait sur le téléphone en forme de cygne qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Elle étira son bras et appuya sur le bouton permettant d'avoir accès à ses messages. Des tas de gens l'avaient déjà appelée : des connaissances qu'elle s'était faites en jouant au volley-ball ou à l'école, ses anciennes flammes, etc. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque le dernier message se mit en route.

«MINAKO! C'EST SI DUR SANS TOI, REVIENT ! Non, Rei-chan, lâche-moi, je sais comment me servir d'un téléphone… MINAKO! S'IL-TE-PLAÎT, C'EST BIEN TROP ENNUYANT ALLER À L'ARCADE SANS TOI! MINAKO! Ah et puis zut, il n'y a plus de temps…. BIP BIP BIP»

Minako, au son de la voix d'Usagi, fut complètement réveillée. Elle se redressa alors dans son lit et regarda la petite lumière rouge s'éteindre lentement. Bien sûr, Usagi… Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'endormir, son cerveau ne pouvait tout simplement pas. La journée l'avait tellement étourdie, lui avait tellement occupé l'esprit qu'elle avait réussi à mettre Usagi et les autres de côté… Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça, elle s'en voulait horriblement… Mais, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi? Elle ne reverrait pas ses amies de si tôt, alors n'était-il pas mieux de ne pas souffrir en attendant? Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête; non, elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Mais, pour l'instant, elle ne devait pas penser à elles. Il fallait qu'elle se déconnecte de sa vie d'avant pour le moment. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait jamais laisser tomber sa planète, Vénus, et la protection de la Lune, mais pour le moment, elle devrait combattre seule, comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

Ayant besoin de se changer les idées, Minako se dirigea vers sa pile de valises et sortit du tas la plus petite, la plus belle et la plus soignée. Elle l'ouvrit, et en sortit son costume de Sailor V. Elle contempla longuement le doux tissu, la boucle rouge, le masque… Voilà, elle devrait se battre comme au temps de Sailor V. Elle revêtit alors son costume et se dirigea vers le balcon. En ouvrant la porte, l'air frais de la nuit l'enveloppa et finit de la réveiller. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort; tant d'émotions et de souvenirs étaient contenus dans ce costume. Elle fit alors face à la forêt entourant l'hôtel, à la noirceur qui régnait dans le sous-bois. Il faisait véritablement noir, personne ne la verrait… Seulement la pleine lune… Non, il fallait les chasser, pour l'instant…

Minako sauta alors par-dessus la barrière et atterrit avec douceur, grâce et silence. Elle se mit alors à courir, à courir sans fin, et cela lui faisait du bien. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait couru, ni où elle était rendue. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle tentait de se remettre dans la peau de Sailor V.

Et, bien entendu, quoi de mieux qu'un petit démon pour se rappeler ses anciennes techniques, n'est-ce pas? Le malchanceux fut découvert alors qu'il tentait de kidnapper une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, au bord de la grande route, en utilisant la séduction. S'approchant d'un pas assuré puisqu'elle était certaine que le démon ne la reconnaîtrait pas, elle vint se planter directement entre la jeune femme et le démon qui avait pris l'apparence d'un home mûr très séduisant. La jeune femme eut l'air choquée, mais bon…

«Oh, mais que vois-je, on se bouscule pour être avec moi? Et bien, et bien… marmonna le démon en tentant de l'entourlouper elle aussi.  
-Dis-moi, _chéri_, est-ce que je suis assez belle pour toi?» demanda-t-elle en lui mettant son miroir magique sous les yeux, la lumière de la pleine lune le désintégrant immédiatement. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle remarqua que la jeune femme s'était déjà enfuie, laissant son sac à main derrière elle. Elle n'aurait pas de remerciements, mais elle se souvenait de ce temps; se battre toute seule. Il est certain qu'après avoir goûté au combat à plusieurs, ce n'était plus pareil, mais ce mode-là devrait faire. Elle était certaine d'être capable de tout prendre sur elle, de pouvoir tout régler toute seule, qu'elle était toute seule. Elle remarqua qu'un petit bout de papier portant la pestilence du démon dépassait du sac à main. Elle le prit et lut le message écrit à la hâte :

_«Retrouve-moi demain soir à 22 heures au 874, rue de Vos Hommes.»_

C'était court, clair et très précis : un nouveau gang de méchants était à l'horizon. Cependant, en entendant une horloge lointaine sonner les 12 coups de minuit, elle vérifia rapidement qu'aucun autre démon ne se trouvait aux alentours avant de se dépêcher à rentrer à l'hôtel, ne voulant quand même pas éveiller d'éventuels soupçons sur sa véritable identité en démarrant dès le premier jour un manque de sommeil et jugeant que rien de plus ne pouvait être fait ce soir-là. Elle se glissa alors entre les draps, «heureuse» d'avoir retrouvé un «certain» équilibre.

_«Toute seule, me battre toute seule…»_

«Toute seule, tu n'es pas toute seule… murmura une voix qui était près d'elle depuis le début.»


End file.
